The Midoria Files Wiki
Welcome to the The Midoria Files Wiki Fictional Universe dedicated to a series of Cyberpunk novels and short stories. The Midoria Files relate various stories taking place in planet Midoria, in the star system Tau-Ceti, 12 light years from Earth. Summary The Midoria Files stories take place in a rocky planet called Midoria, in the star system Tau-Ceti. Midoria was colonized around 600 years ago in a massive migration from Earth. In this world, biomechanical androids have become a comodity and would have reshaped human society in its entirety if not for the constant flow of immigrants from Earth. Midorian androids are similar to the androids in Philip K. Dick's novel "Do androids dream with electric sheep?", with several important differences, which include, but are not limited to: # Androids have feelings and emotions by default, but they're suppressed by a hardware lock called Behavioral Implant, installed upon fabrication. The public does not know the exact nature of the implant. # Android souls, or memories, are born in a virtual heaven called the Guf, where an AI called Mother nurtures their psyche. # Android Free Will is restricted by Behavioral Directives, resulting in a new scientific field called "Synthetic Behavioral Science", and new human profession called Android Manager. Android Managers with Police Authority are called Rogue Hunters, and operate as freelancers. # To prevent out-of-control androids (either rogue or berserk) from hiding themselves among humans, etched skin is mandatory for androids. The default allowed color (and with free license to use) is Android Blue. Novels and Stories set in the Midoria Files universe *Nym: A Cybernetic Cinderella * Connectome Notable Characters in the Midoria Files universe Protagonists * Nym-01 - The first android who successfully achieved fully-human emotional capabilities. After the events in Nym: A Cybernetic Cinderella, she was (falsely) declared by an official statement of Babylon Research experts to have been created a human from the beginning due to an intrusion in Mother One. Current occupation: Rogue Hunter. Former occupation: Android sex slave. * Dianne Connor - Legal spouse and former master of Nym-01. Current occupations: Rogue Hunter, Real-Estate entrepreneur. Former occupations: Android Escort Trainer, BDSM Dominatrix. * Diana González de la Vega - Secret boss (and possibly a relative) of Dianne Connor. Daughter of latifundist Fernando González del Río and deceased Diana de la Vega Ordoñez. Current occupation: Activist of Android Rights and major stockholder of Babylon Research. * Dr. Lailah de la Fuente, android researcher and Android Rights activist. Currently deceased. * Mother - Digitized version of Lailah de la Fuente, and caretaker of android souls in the Guf. * Jennifer Rodriguez - Cyber Police officer, 99% organic. Religion: Midorian Catholicism. * Rita García - Courier, immigrant from Earth. Born in Midorian year 630. Biological Age: 26. * Liu Guang - Teenager who works at a VR Coffin parlour in Northwest Beijing. Personal friend of Mother. * Liu Mei - Younger sister of Liu Guang who was forced into prostitution to pay for family debts. She joins Lady Orchid's brothel a year before the events in Nym: A Cybernetic Cinderella. Later, she becomes part of K41n's network. * Lady Orchid - Owner of the reputable brothel called The Wild Orchid. First-generation member of K41n's network. Antagonists * Lao Xu - Chinese male. Leader of the Chinese Mafia. Current age: 287 Midorian years. * Steven Meyer- Esperanzan male. Major stockholder and current CEO of Babylon Research. Weakened heart condition; suffers virtuphobia. * Biantai - Hermaphrodite eroid gone berserk. WARNING: Extremely dangerous; murdered former master. Currently Lao-Xu's pet. * Tremor - Real name: Alexis Kuhn. Germanic male. Biomechanical cyborg mercenary in Cyberpol's most-wanted list. Expert in drug design, Midorian biology and smuggling. Currently at large. Last seen: Hong Kong slums. Other Characters * K41n (pronounced Cain) - Anonymous Mercenary with a vast network across the globe. Known for his lack of scrupules, he can resort to blackmailing, kidnapping, torture and assassination. Secretly responsible for the kidnapping and torture of Diana González de la Vega and for the death of Fernando González del Rio. In reality, k41n is a series of mind clones, different individuals with shared memories of one single person, all loyal to the first k41n. K41n's network is a hierarchical peer-to-peer network. K41n's actual identity is unknown. * Kimberly Meyer - Daughter of Steven Meyer. Kidnapped by K41n during the events in Nym: A Cybernetic Cinderella. * Nana - Android Nanny of Diana González de la Vega. Murdered by K41n more than 15 years ago. * Inoue Minori - Cyber Police officer. Full combat cyborg. * Richard Pearson - Police officer, ex-Cyberpol. 90% organic. * The Hive Queen - Possibly Rogue android, leader of a Hive Mind involved with the Chinese Mafia. * Guanyin - Mind clone of Mother, downloaded into Liu Guang's brain implants as a mental symbiote. Her hologram resembles Lailah de la Fuente, but with Chinese facial features. * Brainy - Mascot of Babylon Research. Brainy is a Soft A.I. specialized in teaching and giving virtual tours. His appearance is of a biological brainlet packed in transparent sealing, with cartoon eyes, spaghetti arms and legs, inflated white gloves and white sneakers. Brainy puts on black reading glasses when switched into technical mode. Brainy can be considered the spiritual successor to Microsoft Clippy. Scientists * Edgar Voight - Founder of Synthetic Behavioral Science * Alexander Kauffman - Inventor of the algorithm to establish the Voight-Kauffman threshold. * Dr. Lailah de la Fuente - Main designer of the Guf and volunteer to have her consciousness uploaded to Mother-1. Supporter of Android Rights. Died in a mysterious car accident ten years ago. * Professor Richard W. Seldon - inventor of the Optimal Hierarchical Hivemind. * Dr. Victor Maddock - Geneticist, and founder of Eden Health Services. Notable Institutions * CIPESA - Centro de Investigación y Promoción de Etica Sobre Androides (Center for Research and Promotion of Android Ethics). * Cyberpol - International police force dedicated to the swift and effective resolution of cybernetic crimes, cibernetic crises, and more recently, the so-called "High Profile crimes" (magnicide, terrorism, espionage, organized crime and conspiracy to engage in one or more of such crimes). * Eden Health Services - Owned by Diana González de la Vega, Eden is a private medical institution dedicated to cure terminally-ill patients with the aid of cloning and genetic therapies. While an Affiliate of Prometheus Enterprises, Eden retains complete autonomy under a special clause of the contract. * Prometheus Enterprises - Megacorporation involved in Android commercial exchange, and R&D. * Zigurat Labor Resources - Affiliate of Prometheus Enterprises; Provides Android supplies to companies in search for synthetic employees * Babylon Research - Affiliate of Prometheus Enterprises; With ownership of Babylon Tower, Babylon Research creates instances of android connectomes that are to be downloaded into android bodies for labor. The android instances live inside a private sector of The Grid called The Guf. * Icarus Entertainment - Affiliate of Prometheus Enterprises; dedicated to providing hyper-realistic virtual trips, adventures and training inside The Grid. * Paradise Entertainment - Affiliate of Prometheus Enterprises; adult industry dedicated to providing erotic entertainment inside The Grid. * Morpheus Productions - Affiliate of Prometheus Enterprises; creates hyper-realistic movies with 100% virtual actors inside the virtual studio Hollywood Zero. * Biolympus Corp - Corporation dedicated to the design and implantation of biomechanical limbs and aesthetic bio implants (e.g. angel and devil wings, animal ears and tails). * Brycorp - Terran corporation holding the Intellectual Property of the Android Brain. * The Triads - Underground Chinese groups dedicated to illicit activities. * The Tongs - Underground Chinese guilds, established in local halls of the same name. Can be independent from the Triads, or can evolve into one. * The Wild Orchid - Brothel established in The Red Light Zone of the Fanshang District in Beijing. Member of the Red Lotus Tong. * The Yakuza - Underground Japanese groups dedicated to illicit activities. Yakuza groups are ephemeral, thanks to the Shogun's tight control of the Nippon continent, but recently they have been increasing in stealth and power, thanks to the use of encrypted peer-to-peer networks. Other Factions * Gaians - Futurist cult whose members voluntarily donate part of their cognitive functions and implant power to a developing hivemind Superintelligence called She-Us. When enough members join the Gaians, She-Us will awaken and adopt the name Gaia, marking the beginning of Von Neumann's Singularity. The Gaians claim to be able to provide counsel to anyone from scientists to couples with communication problems. Their detractors call them "bikuras", associating them with the faction of the same name depicted in Simmons' Hyperion Cantos. In response, the Gaians claim to be closer to Asimov's Galaxia or Reynolds' Conjoiners. * Love Hiveminds - Cults whose members fuse their brain functions into a single hivemind, replacing their previous life motivations with a communal life. These hiveminds are highly unstable, and many members end up leaving due to brainwave incompatibility, ending up with depressions of varied intensity. Love Hiveminds tend to split in a process similar to mitosis. It is said that the first Love Hivemind was the product of an implant virus, but this cannot be proven nor refuted. * Lizard Gangs - Ground level gangs in Western Hong Kong whose members modify patches of their skin (mostly their necks and upper back) into reptilian scales in an initiation ritual. These groups are constantly fighting for power between each other. The most dangerous lizard gang are the Green Leviathans. * Green Leviathans - This lizard gang is closely tied to one of the Chinese triads, and often work as mercenaries to exchange weapons and services. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse